custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grandeg
Grandeg is a mysterious Matoran who became evil against his will and came back after making a almost fatal mistake. Biography Guard Grandeg was Biokau's life guard a long time ago. He was a most reliable Matoran. One day, Grandeg was working on a plan to make guard robots on Bio-Land. However, he accidentally found out about an assasination plot of Teakal, against Biokau, by overhearing him near a cave beside the construction grounds. He tried to prevent it and succeded by fighting Teakal in a duel and killing him. Afterwards, Grandeg found out about another assasination plot, this time by Grenda, against Zuxan. He blocked Grenda's way, preventing him from succeeding in his plot and chasing him away. However, Grenda transferred his evilness into Grandeg, therefore making him want to kill Zuxan himself. No one knows what happened to Grenda after that, but Grandeg became morphed into the form of Grenda and finished his robots, leading them to Comic Land, where Zuxan had escaped. Quest for the Four Great Lands Soon after reaching Comic Land, Firehead contacted Grandeg and offered an alliance that would benefit them both. Firehead would assist Grandeg in killing Zuxan while Grandeg would give equipment to Firehead for his own plans. They made a deal. Grandeg's first attempt to kill Zuxan turned out to be a fiasco. He secretly followed Zuxan to Kahu Street 3 where Zuxan told Tapio and his comic crew about the legend of the Four Great Lands. Grandeg blew up the studio entrance with a bomb and attacked. Zuxan tried to knock him out, but Grandeg created a shield. However, he was soon outnumbered as all the Matoran of the studio came to the scene. Grandeg fled after Mataiti fired a fireball at him. Grandeg soon returned with a group of Grandeg's Robots. He ordered his robots to attack but left the scene in the middle of the battle. He later got news that Zuxan still wasn't killed, but that they had prisoners. Grandeg got angry because Zuxan was still alive but then got a phone call from Firehead, who asked about airships. Grandeg promised to deliver them and ended the conversation. Grandeg then went to work on his next project: Grandeg's Elite Robot. After finishing it, he sent it to recapture his prisoners that had just escaped. It passed it's first test and Grandeg sent it to kill Zuxan, which it failed at, over and over again. Grandeg stood in his hideout for a long time, waiting for his minions to kill Zuxan. He soon found out that many of his robots had become strange and left him. Grandeg asked one of his prisoners, Aino, about this but Aino was as surprised to hear the news as he was. When the elite robot managed to teleport Zuxan to Grandeg's hideout, Grandeg became exited and wanted to kill him in a dual over a fire pit. He took Zuxan to the fire room and started fighting him, ignoring Zuxan's warnings about Four Great Lands getting destroyed. Grandeg managed to kill Zuxan in the end, but was then transformed into his original self by Zuxan's life energy. Free of evilness, Grandeg realized what he had done and shouted in desperacy. After the lands were succesfully saved, Grandeg's hideout was searched. There was no trace of Grandeg or Zuxan. Grandeg's status is unknown. Some believe he commited a suicide or fell into the lava by accident, some believe he escaped. Abilities and Traits Grandeg was a very guilty person. His concience was big and he didn't like murder, although he did commit it in anger against Teakal and under the evilness of Grenda. Mask and Tools Grandeg had a Kanohi in his morphed form, which is thought to be the Grenda's, but was never seen using it. He carried a long lightsaber, which would cut through many substances, although its power was not tested. Grandeg was also seen using a green laser shield and a light-blue Dragon-Breath Blaster. However, no one knows how or where he put his hands on these. Category:HT Adventures R